Sometimes the Truth is Best Kept Hidden
by lec
Summary: sv mainly. The adventures that Syd and Vaughn go through together. I suck at summaries, so please read. There is some language, which i do not think is bad...but just to be on the safe side. I don't own Alias.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes the Truth is Best Kept Hidden**

This is my first alias fic so cut me some slack. The whole thing with Francie's double never happened and Francie is still alive. Will was never placed in witness protection and he still is in L.A. and he works for the CIA as an analyst. Syd and Francie are still living together in their old apartment. Sark, and Derevko are still alive. Emily and Diana are also still alive. My version of season 5 and Syd and Vaughn are engaged. Syd/Vaughn Weiss/Nadia Will/Francie.

I do not own Alias. If I did, this is how the show would have turned out.

Chapter 1- The FAINTest idea

The apartment:

"I'm back", Sydney yelled as she walked through her apartment door, dropping her bag. Her mission had been a complete success. She went to London to get a disk the CIA wanted to keep away from Sark. No one knows what the disk is for, but Sydney was not going to stress about that tonight.

"Hey Syd, how was your trip?", Francie inquired from the kitchen.

"The client was one of the most annoying people that I have ever met and am so glad that I am home", Sydney said as she collapsed on the couch.

"Well that is good because I was thinking and I think that we should have a day at the spa", Francie said as she rounded the corner and sat next to Sydney.

"We should, it has been so long, how about this weekend? Can you get the time off from the restaurant?" Sydney's cell goes off. She gives Francie an apologetic look and picks up the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Syd, Sloane wants a debrief ASAP" Vaughn said

"Ok, I will be right there". "There is a problem with the client that I was just telling you about so I have to go in, but I totally agree on the spa. I'll see you later Fran".

"Ok, bye Syd".

APO:

As Sydney entered APO she got this feeling that everything was going to work out. She spotted Vaughn and rushed over to him and asked him what the emergency was.

"Syd they figured out what the disc was for and we have debrief in two minutes". Vaughn put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the conference room. It was still so amazing how something that simple made Sydney so happy. As she sat down she noticed that something was going on between Nadia and Weiss and made a mental note to ask Vaughn about that later. Sloane walks in and Sydney starts feeling the hate boil inside her. Vaughn notices this and takes a hold of Sydney's hand and squeezes it gently to let her know that he is there for her.

"Thanks to Sydney we have acquired a disk that gives us the access points to get to a blackmail disk. For those of you who remember from SD-6, Derevko had a blackmail disk. This one is similar but much bigger and more in-depth. The disk belonged to this man, Alehandro Salviskio. (A picture of the man comes up on the many screens in the room.) He is former KGB and K-directorate. Recently he became freelancer and became very suspicious, which is why he made the disk to keep his associates from betraying him and his enemies on high alert. He was found dead a couple of days ago in an apartment in Venice. The blackmail disk was rumored to have been given to his second in command and his brother, Jervano Salviskio. Sydney, Vaughn you are going to Prague. You are going to a party to celebrate the engagement of Lilly and Ramundo Salviskio. You will be going in as a married couple, Monique and Jerome Tollures. The disk is in the study behind a copy of a Renaissance painting. Vaughn and Sydney on point, Dixon on back up, and Weiss and Nadia will be on coms here. The mission details will be on the plane, Marshall will go over Op-tech, wheels up in three hours".

At this everyone left the room and Vaughn and Sydney walked over to Marshall's office with Vaughn's arm around Sydney.

The apartment: 

Syd walked through the door to find a surprise. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, oh my…"

"Hey Syd, you came back earlier then expected", Francie said as she fixed her shirt and hair. Will was turning three shades of red and Sydney had to try so hard not to laugh.

"Ummm, Francie I will call you later, bye Syd", Will said as he raced out the door.

"Fran I am so sorry and second I need details, but the bank is sending me back to London to meet with the client and see if I can fix the problems and his anxieties about the bank. I might end up strangling the guy, but I will be back for our weekend. Make the reservations and be prepared to be grilled about you and Will".

"Syd, the bank is sending you on another trip, why can't someone else go?" Francie said as she walked towards Syd's room to help her pack.

"Well, because I am the one that was sent before and they want to have the client less freak out, and they think that that will happen if he deals with the same person. Also, don't try and change the subject, I will not forget while I am gone and there is no way that you will able to get out of my interrogation." At that they both laughed.

"Interrogation, you sound so official. But have a safe trip."

The airplane:

"So when I went home, I found Will and Francie making out. I was completely shocked." Sydney said as she laced her fingers with Vaughn.

"Wait Will, as in the Will that I know and Francie, as in the person that you are living with Francie?" Vaughn asked, just as stunned as Sydney was.

"Yeah, and what is up with Nadia and Weiss? I see some sparks flying!" Sydney said as she leaned further back in the leather chair of the CIA issued plane.

"Weiss is asking her out tonight and he had me help him plan it." The plane starts to shake and Sydney gets a little nervous. Vaughn senses this and starts rubbing her back in slow circles.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"Yah, I just get a little nervous when the plane shakes". The plane starts shaking violently and the captain tells them too buckle in their seatbelts. Vaughn sees that Sydney is on the verge of tears and pulls her in for a tight hug and kisses her forehead in attempt to calm her nerves. Vaughn understands her worries. On a couple of missions ago, her plane was having some malfunctions and had to do an emergency landing. He was on the phone with her the whole time and at that moment, when he thought that he could lose her again, he decided that he was going to ask her to marry him. And Voila, that is how that got to be at the present.

"I am sorry Agents, but we are going to have to have an emergency landing. There seems to be a storm coming and we have been ordered to land in Paris". Vaughn goes up front to talk to the pilots and Sydney starts feeling queezy and all of the color drain from her face. When Vaughn comes back, Sydney is passed out on the carpeted floor.

"Sydney…SYDNEY". At Vaughn's screams, Dixon comes running over. He tells the pilots to have a ride to the hospital for Agent Bristow.

Dixon comes back to find Vaughn cradling Sydney's head in his lap. He is stroking her chocolate brown hair and Dixon once again sees their love. Dixon then starts worrying about his own wife and kids and almost envying the way that Syd and Vaughn are able to stay so truthful. The captain makes his final announcement about descent and that the ambulance is at the airfield.

Once the plane lands, Sydney is rushed into the ambulance.

"I am sorry sir, but you are not allowed to come with us".

"Like hell I am not, she is my fiancée", Vaughn yells.

"I am sorry sir, I did not know. The other car is for your friend". Dixon gets in the car and Vaughn in the ambulance and grabs Syd's hand. The two EMTs start talking in a language that Vaughn does not understand. But, that soon leaves his mind as once again Sydney enters his thoughts as she always seems to do. The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever. As soon as they got there, she was rushed off to some room. For hours the two of them just sat there, both of them worried out of their minds.

The hospital

"Agent Vaughn, Dixon. She is awake and is asking for you." Vaughn races over there with Dixon right behind him. Vaughn bursts in the room and Sydney is in his arms in a matter of seconds.

"Are you okay", Vaughn asks worriedly after giving her a kiss. He starts kissing her over and over until Dixon clears his throat.

"I have agent Bristow's test results and we have found the cause. Congratulations agent Bristow, you are pregnant".

A/N: I know that it is long, but I couldn't figure out when to stop. I figured that most people prefer to have a long one than a short one. Anyways good or bad? I need to know how you feel and any suggestions that you may have. As I said that this is only my 2nd fic and my first Alias one so, Reviews are welcome.

L


	2. Francie, Baby

Chapter 2- Francie, Baby

The hospital

The room was so silent that you could here a pin drop. The white walls kept getting brighter and Sydney just kept wanting to go home.

"Agent Bristow will need to make an appointment with a doctor soon. I will leave you now to the news", the doctor said as he was walking out.

"I think that I will leave you guys as well, congratulations Syd", Dixon said leaving as well. The room once again was silent.

"Is it mine?" Vaughn asked hopefully and not quite sure of the answer as he sat down on the not so comfortable chair that did not ease the tension in his back.

"No Vaughn, it's Weiss'" Sydney said sarcastically. Vaughn's face lost all of his color.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch. How could he do this to me, how could you do this to me", Vaughn said not picking up on the sarcasm as he started pacing the small room. Sydney starts laughing uncontrollably and Vaughn looks at her so confused.

"Vaughn, I am kidding, it is yours". His eyes light up as he realizes that he is going to be a father.

"Are you serious. I am going to be a father?" He asks as he crosses the few feet between them and he gives her a kiss with all of the passion that he can muster up. Sydney was released later that day.

The limo

Dixon, Vaughn, and Sydney were all in the limo on the way back to the airfield to go home. Sydney's head was on Vaughn's lap and she was dozing off. Vaughn was smoothing out her hair in attempts to lull her to sleep. As soon as Sydney's breathing evened out and they were sure that she was asleep, Dixon started talking.

"So she is pregnant". Vaughn nods as he leans back in the comfortable leather seat. "Her father is going to kill you, when he finds out", Dixon said. At hearing this Vaughn gets this terrified look on his face. Jack had slipped his mind. They arrived at the airfield and Sydney was still sleeping.

"Sydney, sweetie, wake up", Vaughn said as he kissed her forehead in attempts to wake her up from her slumber. Sydney slowly started stirring and was mumbling something incomprehensible. As she sat up, Dixon noticed that she had this glow that he remembered Diane had when she was pregnant.

The airplane

The three of them loaded on to the airplane and Sydney once again fell asleep on Vaughn's shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He realized how lucky he was to get her back after the whole Lauren nightmare. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she was caring his baby, _their_ baby. There was a little turbulence and Vaughn worriedly looked at Sydney praying that she would not wake up. Thank god she did not. He looked at his watch and realized that he should be getting some sleep. He closed his eyes only after making sure that she was comfortable and fell asleep in the comfortable chair with his thoughts only on Sydney.

The apartment

When Sydney woke up the next morning, she realized that she was not on the plane, but in her bed. She realized that Vaughn must have carried her home. Thinking of him put a smile on her face. Suddenly the events of the last 24 hours came to mind. She got up and made an appointment for a Dr. Chamiel next week. She called Vaughn and he said that they had the day off and that he would be there as soon as he can. She settled in her comfortable couch and couldn't wait to see Vaughn again and for the first time she realized the note on the table.

Vaughn knocked on the door and was surprised when the door flew open and Sydney was in his arms. She started crying and Vaughn was instantly worried.

"Sydney, baby, what is wrong?" he asked as he pulled away and cupped his face. Sydney didn't say anything just broke down again. Vaughn picked her up and carried her to the couch. Vaughn pulled her in for a hug and rubbed small circles on her back. She eventually calmed down and stopped crying.

"Sweetie, can you tell me what made you like this and don't you dare say hormones because I don't think that they would have you crying for an hour", Vaughn said.

"I found this note on the table when I woke up this morning after I called you", Sydney said as she handed Vaughn a note.

_Hello Sydney,_

_Francie is a lovely lady and I enjoy getting to know her. I want the disk that you took from the Salviskio mansion. That was very good work by the way. Anyways, you have a week to get it to me. I will later contact you with a time and a place. I am happy to know that we are able to work again._

_-S_

Vaughn read the note twice to make sure that he was reading this correctly.

"They have her Vaughn, and I am afraid that they might kill her. The S makes me think Sark. I want to kill that son of a bitch".

"Sweetie, breath, think of the baby", he said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. I am going to call APO and get them on this right away. Why don't you take a shower and get ready and we will go in and get a jump start on this".

"Ok, we have to tell them anyways about the baby. Also, I made an appointment with Dr. Chamiel next Thursday at one. I figured that you would want to go".

"Alright baby, thank you. Now go get ready".

A/N: Ok, chapter two is up. What do you think. The review button is also very helpful also so that I can make my writing better. Chapter 3 should be up soon.

L


	3. The Angel of Death Comes to Close

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It really helps. I am taking all of your suggestions into consideration. Also, if you like Italian Job, I am also currently working on a fic for that as well!

**The Angel of Death Comes to Close**

Chapter 3-

APO:

As they entered APO, Sydney remembered how she swore to herself that the spy part of her life and her personal life would never mix. That changed with Will and Sydney promised herself that this life will never touch Francie. Now she failed twice and then started to second guess her choosing to stay in this life.

"Hey guys, we have a meeting now in the conference room", Weiss said as he came up to them.

"As some of you may know Francie, Sydney's roommate was abducted from their apartment. There was a ransom note which is currently in analysis. The demands of the letter was that they wanted the disk that Sydney acquired. We have to figure out a way to get Francie back and still keep the disk. Any of you have any ideas?", Sloane said.

"What if we give them a fake of the disk?", Vaughn asked.

"Well what if whoever took her checks it and sees that it is a fake and they kill her?", Sydney countered. "I think that we should just give him whatever he wants. There is an innocent woman out there and I am not going to let her die."

"Sydney, may I talk to you for a second, alone?" Everyone packed up and left and Vaughn gave her shoulder a squeeze for reassurance. "Sydney, I think that your personal stake in this matter is clouding your judgment. I know that you want to find her, but I think that you should sit this one out".

"I am not going to sit by and let my friend suffer because of me. Also, I'm pregnant and am going to need some time off".

"Ok, well how about you sit out the investigation until we find where she is and then you can go and accompany her back. But let me make this very clear, you are not to work until then and then after this mission, we will talk about your maternity leave".

"Ok, thanks".

"Sydney, we will find her." After her meeting with Sloane, Sydney raced to find Vaughn. She found him talking to her sister and Weiss.

"Hey what happened", Vaughn asked as he kissed her.

"He told met that he thought that my personal stake in this was clouding my judgment and that I am not going to work until they actually send out a team to get her. And I told him about the other thing".

"What other thing", Nadia asked.

"I'm pregnant".

"Congratulations", they both said as they gave Vaughn and Sydney each a hug.

"So, I heard about your date", Sydney said. At this they both turn five shades of red.

"It went well, and we are going out again and wanted to know if you two wanted to come out with us?"

"Sure, I think that I am going to go home and get some sleep, this whole thing has really taken a lot out of me", Sydney said.

"Ok, call me before you go to bed".

The apartment:

When Sydney got home, her head was spinning and she had a little bit of a stomach ache. She figured that it most have been something that she had eaten and went to her room to get ready for bed. Remembering that she promised to call Vaughn, she picked up the phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"

"I will be fine, I just think that it is something that I…"

"Sydney, are you ok, are you there, SYDNEY". With that, he hung up his phone, and raced out of APO and to Sydney's apartment.

"Hey man, where you going", Weiss asked as he saw his best friend run past him.

"I think that something is wrong with Syd. I was talking to her and then all of a sudden she just stopped."

"I'll cover for you".


	4. Too Close For Comfort

Chapter 4

**Too Close For Comfort**

The Apartment:

Vaughn bursted through the door and ran to the bedroom. As soon as he saw her lying on the floor, he slid to her side. She was a live, but he couldn't wake her up.

"_911, please state your emergency"_

"Yah, my girlfriend is passed out on the floor, please send an ambulance as soon as possible", he said frantically.

_"Ok, sir. An ambulance is on the way"._

"Thank you". 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived. It was the longest 5 minutes of Vaughn's life. He momentarily let go of her hand so they could put her in the ambulance. He got in and rushed to her side and picked up her hand again.

The Hospital

"Agent Vaughn?"

"Yes"

"Agent Bristow and her baby are fine. She needs to relax a little. She was too stressed which in turn put the baby under stress. If you sign these forms, Agent Bristow can be released."

Sydney's room:

"Vaughn, I am so sorry",

"Hey, there is nothing to be sorry about. Both of you are fine. Now, what ever you are planning, stop."

"What do you mean?"

"Syd, you agreed to quickly to Sloane when he suggested that you take a little time off. I know you and I know that you would never do that."

"Ok, I was going to do something, but I don't know. This baby means a lot to me and I don't want this child to suffer, for something that is not it's fault".

"Syd, you know that we are doing everything. We have Will freaking out already and he is making sure that we work on finding her". Sydney smiled a little at this, imagining her best friend acting completely crazy. Vaughn's cell started to ring.

"Hello"

_"Vaughn get in here, we have a lead on Sark"_

"I'll be right there". With that, Vaughn hung up his cell and turned to Sydney's desperate eyes.

"There is a lead on Sark. I signed the release forms so that you can go home. I'll drive you home and then go in".

"No, Vaughn. Go. I will get a cab"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Now go!" He leaned over and gave Sydney a quick kiss.

"Love you"

"Love you too". Sydney left the hospital got a cab and went home for some much needed rest.

At APO:

"Sorry, I am late", Vaughn said as he walked in to the conference room.

"Where is Sydney?"

"She was at the hospital and then the doctor to take it easy the next couple of days, so she is sleeping".

"Ok, well the reason that we called you in is because we found a lead on Sark. Sark's girlfriend/accomplice is this woman, Jasmine Jade. Her best friend, or should I say former best friend is this woman, Holly Richards. Holly has cut off all ties with Jasmine because of her new "lifestyle". She is an accountant at a New York company. She is also pretty high up, so here at APO, we will set up phony reservations etc. Agent Vaughn and Weiss will go and talk to her. She will be vital to this agency, do not harm her in anyway, but make sure that she is here. You are going to Connecticut, wheels up in four hours".

With that, everyone got up and filed out of the room. And, Vaughn went to Sydney's apartment.


	5. Intuition

A/N: Thank you SO much to all of the reviewers. (I forgot to say that in my last chapter.) I also realized, that if I make the chapters shorter, that I could update more frequently. Sorry that I have not updated in awhile. We did not have power, then the internet was not working and then I got sick, so here you go.

**Jjp91**- I am very happy that you are happy. You know that I love S/V and am not so crazy about sarkney! I couldn't think of a name and there will be sark/jasmine in this.

**Em- 958**- Thanks for the review. My im is my email address. It would be great to talk to you as well!

Chapter 5- **Intuition **

The apartment

"Vaughn", Syd asked as she heard her front door open.

"Yah, it's me". He walked into the living room and saw her lying on the couch.

"What did they want?"

"They know someone who was best friends with Sark's new girlfriend. Weiss and I are leaving to go find her and she might know something about Francie". He said as he sat down next to her.

"When are you leaving", Sydney asked as she put her head in his lap and he started to smooth out her hair.

"Later tonight. I should probably go pack".

"Vaughn, are you ok?"

"I just have this strange feeling that something is going to come out of this that will change my life forever. It's not dread, but more excitement in some strange way."

"Well there is only one way to find out", she said following him into the bedroom.

"Yah, I will see you two when I get back", he said and he affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"Ok, I love you".

"I love you too". He gave her a quick kiss and was on his way.

New York City

"Hello, I have an appointment with Ms. Holly Richards", Vaughn said in a perfect French accent.

"Ok, may I have your name?"

"Yes, sorry, Phillipe from Paris Accounts".

"Ok, Ms. Richards will be right with you." Ten minutes later, Vaughn was escorted into a rather nice office. On the door, it said Vice President. Sloane, wasn't joking when he said that she was high up.

The office

"Mr. Phillipe, I'm Holly Richards, pleasure to meet you". Holly had sandy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She was maybe 5 foot 7 and well dressed.

"The pleasure is all mine". Something about this woman looked rather familiar to Vaughn, but could not figure out what it was.

"Have we met before?"

"I do not think so".

"Well, anyways, please take a seat. It says here that we have mutual client, a Mr. Serapas".

"Look, Ms. Richards, I work for the U.S. government and I need you to come with me".

"What, why am I supposed to believe you", she said reaching for the gun that she had under her desk.

"Look, my name is Michael Vaughn", he said throwing his badge on the table. Holly reached for her purse and pulled out a picture of a young boy.

"Oh my god, that is why you looked so familiar, You are supposed to be dead."

"What, this is a picture of me, where did you get it?'

"My grand parents gave it to me when I younger, they said that it was a picture of my brother that died with the rest of my family when I was six".

"I am 8 in this picture, and who are you."

"My name is Holly Vaughn Richards."


	6. Resurection

A/N: Ok, so I have laryngitis (or something like that) and am coughing and sneezing up a storm. So, I won't be able to update as frequently as I would like to, but I am going to try to update at least once a week.

**Jjp91**: Yah, they are! So how is Stephen? Does he have any single friends? LOL, no seriously.

**Em-958**: You know, you should give me your im as well. I think that the further that you go through a story, the easier it is to like get in the characters head and make your story more like the TV show. I am very happy that you approve and can't wait to talk to you next.

**Tikigurl923**: I am glad that you like the story!

Chapter 6-**Resurrection **

"I'm sorry, I just hyperventilated. Can you say that again?"

"My name is Holly Vaughn Richards and the boy in that picture is my brother who died 15 years ago (I'm going on the assumption that he is 23)."

"OH MY GOD!", Vaughn said, suddenly remembering his little sister. He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "You were supposed to have died 15 years ago with dad (changing the story a little)."

"He died, but someone passing saw the car wreck and was able to save me. I have been living with dad's parents ever since", she said as she wiped away the few tears that had fallen on her face.

_"Vaughn, are you ok? You were supposed to be out of there 5 minutes ago"_, Vaughn heard in his ear.

"Ok, Holly, listen to me. I need you to trust me ok? I need your help with something. I work for the CIA and we need to know about Jasmine Jade. I need you to come with me and the CIA will worry about your story".

"What? I am not going to just drop everything and anyways if you want my help that much, you can ask your questions here", she said moving towards her desk.

"Holly, please. By the way, you are going to be an aunt."

"What", she asked turning her attention back to her brother.

"Yes, now can you please come with me and you can also meet the woman who is carrying my child".

"Are you bribing me to come with you? I'll go if it means that much to you, but there is one more thing. I have to tell my boyfriend. We do not keep secrets and I am not going to start now".

"Umm, ok. Who is your boyfriend and we will bring him to the office as well".

"Charlie Crocker" (HAAAAA. I wish. I'm so sorry, but he is so hot and I couldn't resist).

"Ok, I will take care of it".

"And by the way, I am not saying anything until you do".

"Ok, our ride is outside."

A/N: I know that this is really short and I am sorry. I am also trying to update the other story that I have going. I am also thinking about writing another Alias story as well set during the handler/asset days. I will continue this one and my Italian Job one as well. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. LA, Here We Come!

A/N: Hi! (please don't kill me). I know that it has been forever since I reviewed, but one of my pets died, I joined the swim team which took up a lot of time, I had laryngitis, I had an upper respiratory infection, I had an AP exam which was taking up all of my time, I have just been really busy with school, but I have not forgotten about this story or the other Alias one that I have going. Now that I have more free time, I plan on getting back in to writing more chapters.

**Em-958**: Thanks for the review! I think that I might do some in side of the head and talking. I am still debating. But I think that IM and MSN are the same thing. Where you can talk to people on line. So mine is I think that you will LOVE, sorry excurse me adore this chapter. So, what is new with you? My love life is still non existent, so how is yours? LOL.

**LA, here we come!**

As Vaughn left the building with Holly, Weiss could tell that something was off.

"Hey Weisss" Vaughn said as he hoped into the van with Holly trailing him. "This is Holly, Holly this is Weiss". As they both exchanged hellos while Vaughn was getting in contact with the CIA to let them know of Holly's demands.

"You look so familiar, like I don't know, there is just something about you", Weiss said to Holly as he was giving her a once over.

"Well, I am Vaughn's sister"

"Excuse me"

"Yah, Holly is my sister that I have not seen in 15 years. I thought that she died with my dad, and she thought the same thing about me. She has been living with my grandparents", Vaughn said as he sat across from Weiss.

"Wow, man. Syd will be ecstatic". Just at the mention of Sydney's name, Vaughn face softened and he smiled.

"I assume Syd is the girl you have been telling me about", Holly said, as Vaughn just bowed his head and smiled. The ride to the airfield was uneventful. Vaughn was informed that Charlie will be waiting for Holly when they got to the airfield.

Airplane:

As Vaughn borded the plane, he saw a man, who he assumed was Charlie.

"CHARLIE". At the sound of his girlfriend's scream, Charlie jumped out of his leather chair and Holly was in his arms with in seconds. Holly explained everything to Charlie and before long they were on route to the CIA.

At some unknown location:

Sark woke up and looked at the beautiful brown head woman next to him. Jasmine's eyes opened and they connected to Sark's and they both smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart", Sark said as he passionately kissed Jasmine not even caring about morning breath.

"Good morning to you too", Jasmine said. "How is our guest?" At that they heard the phone in the room go off, and Sark picked it up. When he hung up the phone, he said to Jasmine "It seems that Francie just woke up".

A/N: Review! And if not, I will send the review police out after you.


End file.
